Captain Vul
|affiliation=Meta Knight, Halberd, Heavy Lobster, Meta-Knights |species=Bird}} Captain Vul is an antagonist in the ''Kirby'' series, appearing in the Revenge of Meta Knight sub-game in Kirby Super Star and its remake. He is a high-ranking bird who presides over the Battleship Halberd and serves as one of the members of the Meta-Knights. General Information Captain Vul is an unknown species of avian; though his name suggests that he may be a vulture, his appearance does not match up with this. Dressed in regal, sailor captain-style clothing with epaulets, Vul regularly oversees the crew and makes sure the ship runs smoothly. But after Kirby learns of Meta Knight's plan to conquer Dream Land with it and therefore plans to destroy it, Vul becomes desperate and violently obsessed, and proves that he will do anything to eliminate Kirby—even destroy his own ship. Captain Vul serves under Meta Knight, presumably as some sort of second-in-command. However, his dialogue indicates that he shares just as much ownership of the Halberd as Meta Knight does. When Vul hears that Kirby has boarded the Halberd, he orders Heavy Lobster to crush him before he becomes any kind of nuisance. After Kirby boards the ship again, he orders the Meta-Knights to do away with him. Then, he guides Kirby to Combo Cannon. When that doesn't work and Kirby destroys the cannon, Vul throws Heavy Lobster at him again. Kirby withstands all of Vul's plans and slowly weakens the Halberd. Beyond coming up with schemes to defeat Kirby, Captain Vul also comments alongside the other Meta-Knights on Kirby's progress, often to give his soldiers orders, scold them for whatever failures or pathetic schemes they commit, or to express his obsession with destroying Kirby. After Kirby destroys the Halberd's Reactor, Vul decides he would rather live than go down with the ill-fated ship. He is the first to evacuate, and is never seen again. In Kirby Super Star, Captain Vul's portraits were more exaggerated and cartoonish than those in Kirby Super Star Ultra; he was also not named until the remake. He makes a brief cameo during the end credits of Meta Knightmare Ultra, along with Sailor Waddle Dee and Axe Knight. The three are seen in a brief snapshot with Meta Knight in the interior of the Halberd. Quotes Trivia *The credits of Meta Knightmare Ultra feature CG images that never appear as actual cutscenes. One of these images depicts Meta Knight standing with Sailor Waddle Dee, Axe Knight, and Captain Vul. Throughout the entire ''Kirby'' series, this is the only time Captain Vul's face is shown outside of dialog sequences. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, his Kirby Super Star portrait is used as a keychain. *In Kirby Star Allies, one of the Stone forms features a golden statue of Captain Vul, alongside Meta Knight. Artwork Meta-Knights novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Meta Knight and the Galaxy’s Strongest Warrior'' K25th Twitter (98).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery EE Captain Vul.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Credits.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Rare_Keychain_16.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Sprites KSS Captain Vul sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' es:Capitán Vul it:Capitan van Vol ja:バル艦長 zh:巴鲁舰长 Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Meta-Knights Category:Birds Category:Male characters Category:Novel Characters